debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Izuru Kamukura
Summary Izuru Kamukura is the subject of the Hope Cultivation Program, gaining all talents known to Humanity. In conclusion, he has become really overpowered. However, the procedure involved massive modifications to his brain that nearly drove him to insanity before he was lobotomized, effectively banishing his feelings, memories, hobbies, and his very identity to the darkest recesses of his mind. Making him a person that he is now, one without any motivations and lost his heart, metaphorically. Tier: At least 7-C, likely 2-A | Varies | Unknown Name: Izuru Kamukura Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Male. However, his gender can change with transformations, imitations or shapeshifting abilities in his arsenal Age: 22 physically, possibly less than 10 years as Izuru is just a newborn man. Classification: Human, Ultimate Hope Attack Potency: At least Town level (Casually sent Mukuro flying with a simple back hand), likely Macroverse level+ (Views Atua, a god in Danganronpa, as boring) | Varies (The Ultimate Imposter talent allows him to mimic others' fighting styles, the Ultimate Cosplayer talent allows him to copy the power level and abilities of a fictional character, as well as cosplay the whole fictional world, and the Super Murder Mimicry allows him to copy the murder method of his opponents, performing them in a far more better degree) | Unknown (His luck is vastly superior to that of Nagito Komaeda) Dimensionality: 3-D (Despite all of his hax abilities, Izuru is just a biologically engineered human being) Travel Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Far swifter than Mukuro Ikusaba) | Varies (The Ultimate Imposter and the Ultimate Cosplayer talent gives him the durability of the character he either copy his/her fighting style or cosplays with) | Unknown Reaction Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic | Varies | Unknown Combat Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic | Varies | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Far stronger than the likes of Sakura Ogami, who can stop a jet engine-empowered Mercedes Benz car with her bare hands) | Varies (Talents like the Ultimate Imposter and the Ultimate Cosplayer allows him to copy someone's fighting style and his power level and abilites respectively, and the Super Murder Mimicry allows him to copy murder methods and perform them to an even better degree) | Unknown (His luck allows him to win every time) Striking Strength: At least Town level, likely Macroverse level+ | Varies | Unknown Durability: At least Town level, likely Macroverse level+ | Varies (His durability is based on the character that he either copies its fighting style, or cosplays) | Unknown (Due to his luck being superior to Nagito's, his luck makes it so that he is impossible to kill) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics to a far greater extent, Weapon Mastery, Master Martial Artist (As the Ultimate Martial Artist, he can flawlessly utilize any number of martial arts at once to create a mixed martial arts style), Precognition and Information Analysis (As the Ultimate Analyst, Izuru's analytical skills are so high that he practically has Precognition and is able to read and analyze anything virtually instantaneously, being able to determine the personality, abilities, thoughts, and history of his foes with a mere glance, because of this, he's able to predict future events casually and he can use others' weaknesses that he got from analyzing them to make them fall in despair) or (As the Ultimate Detective, he's a master detective and good at analyzing situations and mysteries even if most actions were contradictory or if evidences are greatly lacking), Clairvoyance (As the Ultimate Clairvoyant, should have at least above thirty percent or higher chance of successfully predicting the future, Ultimate Analyst may also add up to the chance), Genius Intelligence, Hacking (As the Ultimate Programmer, Izuru should be capable of hacking as shown that Taichi Fujisaki was able to hack an elevator with newest security system or Izuru should be able to hack into a school's main computer system just like Alter Ego did and Izuru would presumably require less outside help), Supernatural Luck (As the Ultimate Lucky Student, Izuru can cause implausible series of events like entire landslides by kicking a pebble or completely surviving a destruction of a building while standing still and without sustaining any injuries or scratch), Stealth Mastery (As the Ultimate Secret Agent, Izuru is capable of completely masking his own presence to the point of being completely imperceptible), Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (As the Ultimate Confectioner, Izuru can create candies that are extremely addictive and brainwash the victims that ate them), (Can create illusions with his fireworks, which act as a form of brainwashing, only to stop enemies for a given amount of time), (Psychology, as the Ultimate Despair, Junko has been showed to make people insane and possibly giving them some sort of adrenaline and madness, being able to attack someone even when their supposed injuries and damage should have got them killed) or (as the Ultimate Neurologist, he has been shown to be able to intimidate and scare others into listening or doing his bidding, as he has complex knowledge of the human mind and knows how to take advantage and induce fear or madness), (Hope Video for brainwashing and commanding targets that have been affected and Suicide Video for brainwashing and forcing the targets to commit suicide, as the Ultimate Animator), or (by singing or playing music, as the Ultimate Musician, he can bring either happiness/hope or sadness/madness/despair), (As the Ultimate Hope, Ultimate Impostor or through psychology, he's capable of changing his level of charisma or change the way people think about him), Can erase memories and is capable of restoring such erased memories (As the Ultimate Neurologist, Yasuke was able to remove Junko Enoshima's memories to remove her identity and avoid getting suspicions and changed her into Ryoko Otonashi or with the Izuru Kamukura project, he should just be as capable as the scientists that were able to completely remove his previous memories and identity), Data Manipulation (Through hacking or inside the Neo World Program), Technological Manipulation (As the Ultimate Programmer, the Ultimate Mechanic and having the same talents as the creators of the Neo World Program, should have complex understanding and mastery of the aspects of the technology in the verse, as such, the technology and mechanics are so complex that even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it), Robot Creation (Can create large robots as big as tall buildings or explosive small robots or robots that can contend with Nekomaru Nidai, note that some these robots are so complex that NASA wouldn't be able to understand the mechanic behind their remote control system), Enhanced Hearing (As the Ultimate Musician, he should have the capability of perfectly recalling, memorizing and picking up any voices or sounds that happen around him passively), Enhanced Accuracy (With pinpoint accuracy, he can hit a small target from 30 feet away with or without obstacles or restricting angles) or (With his analytic mind as the Ultimate Analyst, he can look into the future or analyze where his enemy will be and shoot in advance) or (As the Ultimate Neurologist, he is good at handling scalpels as projectile weapons by using them like throwing knives as he has to be precise with his hands to utilize his talent perfectly), Expert Gambler, Possesses every sort of talent known to humanity, Can detect the lies of others (Outright states that he possesses a Talent that allows him to determine whether or not someone is lying with ease), Healing (With Super Healing Medication and as the Ultimate Nurse), Statistics Amplification (With Strength Enhancers), Technique Mimicry (With research, like the Ultimate Impostor, he can imitate someone's fighting style), Possible Poison Manipulation (Should have the supposed skills to be able to recreate the NG Code Poisons and the device itself, where attempting to remove or destroy the device results to an injecting of the NG Code Poisons to the target) and Acid Manipulation (As the Ultimate Nurse, he seems to have access to chemicals that can harm people by just the chemicals touching their skin), Explosion Manipulation (As the Ultimate Pyrotechnician, Izuru can use fireworks for attacking opponents), Fire Manipulation (He is able to breathe fire as the Ultimate Street Performer), Sound Manipulation and/or Status Effect Inducement (As the Ultimate Musician, he can play deadly music that knocks out, paralyzes or weakens opponents down when they hear it) or (With sensory tricks by using sounds to control the viewer's focus and eventually brainwashing the target in the process or possibly stopping and distracting the opponent's movements, as the Ultimate Animator) or (As the Ultimate Nurse or the Ultimate Pharmacist, he is capable of using poisons that can paralyze or laxatives that can incapacitate or weaken the person that consumed the laxatives) or (As the Ultimate Nurse, he can use a giant syringe in combat that makes enemies lose consciousness or fall asleep if stabbed with it), Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation (Images that are produced by the fireworks will eventually lead to stopping the targets or brainwashing them temporarily) or (as the Ultimate Animator, the videos he makes can cause negative or despair inducing hallucinations if he intended to by using sensory tricks to manipulate a person's brain and will eventually brainwash or make the target commit suicide), Can use the data he analyzes from those around him to flawlessly replicate their personality, voice and appearance, Possible Aura (His presence alone was enough to give fear and madness to the survivor of a killing game and attacked Kamukura recklessly despite not needing to because "he assumed that he was the only survivor", though it could also be the trauma and paranoia that the killing game left the "assumed survivor" with), Acupuncture and Pressure Points (As the Ultimate Martial Artist, he should be able to strike pressure points and should be capable of affecting the body through specific points as he has complex understanding and knowledge of the human body, this is possibly used on a student with a chainsaw in a killing school game to temporarily disable him in a single backhand and let the chainsaw kill him in a way that the enemy would fall on it), (Should be capable of utilizing needles as a weapon, which can also be used for brainwashing) or (As the Ultimate "Masseur", he has a massaging technique that maximizes blood flow to fully prepare athletes for intense training and in order to help them grow), Plant Manipulation (As the Ultimate Botanist, can create a Monokuma Flower, a giant flower that eats paper, plastic and even people, though this requires preparation), Preparation, Animal Manipulation (Can communicate with animals and can possibly aid him in battle, like hamsters or falcons), Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities; with intense and harsh training regiment, he can bring the maximum potential of each individual athlete or himself) or (Passive; Intelligence; with quick learning as the Ultimate Hope) or (Others; Intelligence, Abilities; by looking at objects or people as the Ultimate Analyst), Vehicular Mastery (Should be a master of piloting a helicopter, using a battleship or riding a bike that has a top speed of 585 mph and possibly many more), Is capable of blinding someone with a camera (As the Ultimate Photographer), Power Bestowal and Possible Power Nullification (Using the Izuru Kamukura project procedure of producing talents, he is capable of altering or applying massive modifications to someone's brain which then results to an increase or decrease of someone's level of skill or ability in a certain field of expertise, though this is mostly done with prep or in situational events), Can also use several types of "Word Bullets" with the Hacking Gun, including: Energy Projection (Via the BREAK bullet), Fire Manipulation (Via the BURN bullet), Electricity Manipulation (Via the PARALYZE bullet) , Shockwave Generation (Via the KNOCKBACK bullet), Technological Manipulation (Via the MOVE bullet), Light Manipulation (Via the DETECT bullet), Morality Manipulation (With his charisma due to being a prince or an affluent progeny and with the Ultimate Impostor's ability, his charisma varies on the person he's disguising as, he can disguise as a charismatic individual, to make people that are around him join his side (and this usually works well with his Empathic Manipulation), and end up causing mass panic by enforcing despair or by war declaration or causing unity by encouraging positive emotions to allies) or (He can disguise as someone with low charisma and an easily hated individual to attract attention in battle if necessary), Size Manipulation (As the Ultimate Pharmacist, he is capable of creating an antagonist that can change sizes of an animal), Resistance to: Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (As Izuru Kamukura, he is immune to psychology and the sight of immense despair or hope can't affect him as he lacks the emotions to do so. Also immune to the same ability as Hajime/Izuru as he instantly knows the motives of the enemies that attempts to make him fall into despair), Poison Manipulation (Is capable of creating an antidote for a poison, an antidote named Cure W), Disease Manipulation (As the Ultimate Pharmacist and Nurse, he should be knowledgeable and capable of creating anti-bodies, vaccines and medicines to counter diseases), Memory Manipulation (Removing his previous identity and memories is useless as he instantly knows about his previous erased identity due to his analytical talent), and possibly Pain Manipulation (Getting wounded means nothing to him and doesn't seem to react to the pain when he receives damage), Pseudo Light Manipulation (Sakura's aura was capable of lighting up an entire room), Instinctive Reaction, Conceptual Manipulation (Should be knowing Shukuchi, which can ignore the concept of distance such that travelling from Japan to Prague would be like moving one step forward. Should be also capable of creating concepts, just like Tsumugi Shirogane), Time Manipulation (In the form of slowing down the perception of time in front of his eyes), Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to High and Cold Temperatures, Master at lying, Master at picklocking skills, Voice Mimicry, Power Nullification, Aura Manipulation and Suppression, Pressure Points, Pseudo-Attack Reflection, Air Manipulation, Can cut apart humans, so that the parts reattach upon falling back on the body, Shapeshifting, Virus Manipulation (Can give others chronic diseases), Power Bestowal (Via the Flashback Light, by altering others' memories into thinking that they are something they aren't), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Flight, Heat Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Afterimage Creation, Soul Manipulation (Should have Monomkuma's mysterious ability to exorcise souls, as shown in Korekiyo's execution), Spiritual Awareness (Should be capable of seeing and interacting with souls, like Monokuma), Spatial Manipulation (Should have the same function as Sakura's aura, which can distort space itself), Plot Manipulation (Should have Tsumugi's same ability to manipulate the plot directly) Standard Equipment: Can use anything known to Humanity (Things or equipments that the Ultimate use will fall under the assumption that Izuru would be able to use them as well). * Shinai (Bamboo Sword): A wooden sword with a dark turquoise sheath/wrap with a silver/white design on the back. The shinai has a metal katana blade hidden at the center of its bamboo wrappings, which could be used if fighting seriously. * Kyosuke Munakata's Sword: The sword that Munakata uses when in combat. * Large Syringe: A large syringe used by Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. Somehow, stabbing enemies with this weapon makes them fall asleep or unconscious. * Harmful Chemicals: Chemicals available for access as the Ultimate Nurse, these harmful chemicals can hurt someone by just touching their skin. * Military Weapons: (Weapons that people were seen, heard or said to be using in the series. Most being under Mukuro Ikusaba's capabilities as the Ultimate Soldier, some are used by Future Foundation Members or other Ultimates. Technically, he should have all access to these weapons as the Ultimate Prince or as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny due to having military powers and influences) **'Assault rifles (Rifles)' **'Carbine rifles (Rifles)' **'Sniper rifles (Rifles)' **'Automatic rifles (Rifles)' **'Bazookas (Anti-tanks/Rocket Launchers)' **'Submachine guns (Machine Guns)' **'Light machine guns (Machine Guns)' **'Mounted machine guns (Machine Guns)' **'Pistols (Handguns)' **'Machine pistols (Handguns)' **'Revolvers (Handguns)' **'Spears (Pointed Weapons)' **'Karambit Knife (Edged Weapons)' **'Daggers (Edged Weapons)' **'Throwing Knives (Edged Weapons)' ***'Scalpels:' Though, not meant to be thrown and only to be used as a tool as a medical knife used for surgeries, as the Ultimate Neurologist, he should be capable of using this for throwing. **'Fragmentation grenades (Hand Grenades)' * Baseball bat: A baseball bat. * Genoscissors: A custom-made scissors used by Genocider Sho to cut her targets. * Animals: As the Ultimate Breeder and other animal-related talents, he can use these animals below to aid him in battle: **'Four Dark Devas of Destruction (4 Hamsters):' Gundham Tanaka's loyal pets, though, he could technically tame any hamsters to aid him in battle. ***'Twelve Zodiac Generals (12 Hamsters):' Each of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction are shown with two identical offsprings, the group renamed Twelve Zodiac Generals. **'A Grizzly Bear (Grizner):' The pet bear of Gundham Tanaka and one of his many pets to have been properly trained. It would always willingly follow his commands, such as when he commanded it to bite Kazuichi Souda and Teruteru Hanamura's hands when both were holding a donut and a banana. **'Falcon:' A falcon that the Ultimate Falconer uses in combat. * Bow: A bow that the Ultimate Archer uses. * Mahiru Koizumi's Camera: A camera that the Ultimate Photographer always uses, it can be used for temporarily blinding people by its flashing lights, stopping their movements for a while. * Multiple Discuses: The weapon that the Ultimate Discus Thrower uses, strong enough to make a water tank explode. * Yo-yo: A yo-yo that the Ultimate Yo-yoer uses in combat. * Plants ** Monokuma Flower: A giant flower that eats paper, plastic and even people. ** Operation: ABC (Absolute Bombing Cones)/Explosive Cones: Santa Koshiba's bio-genetic pine cones, lighting the cones on fire will cause them to explode and also burn the surrounding areas. * Hope Video (on Cellphone): Ryota's perfect original animation. A video that effectively brainwashes the viewer into accepting hope over despair. He kept a copy of this video on his cell phone. Watching the video for even a few seconds leaves the viewer in a hypnotized state, allowing him to command them as he wishes. However, it is implied that prolonged exposure is needed to make the effects permanent. * Suicide Video (Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday): Junko's alternative version of Ryota's animation video using his brainwashing methods. A video that effectively brainwashes the viewer into accepting guilt and/or hate, the brainwashed person is put through immense guilt, negativity and despair, forcing them to torture (and eventually die), suicide or kill themselves. Presumably, a copy of this video can also be kept in a cellphone as Junko Enoshima was shown to send the suicide video to everyone with a cellphone in Reserve Course and possibly outside of Reserve Course and massively increased the estimated death toll from over 3000 to possibly even higher. Due to how it was made (sensory tricks and such), people with great will or optimism can still be affected greatly by the suicide video, as it was shown that even Makoto Naegi was affected by the suicide video. It's also possible that the way the video affects people is variable or depending on the targets' past/history and relationships as the other targets affected by the suicide video killed themselves in different ways. * Super Healing Medication: Used to enhance and speed up the healing ability of a human, with the assumption of speeding it up twice only. * Strength Enhancers: Used to enhance the strength of the consumer by an unknown amount, but it has been shown that someone without a combat experience, which was Seiko Kimura, consumed one of her strength enhancer concoctions and was able to defend herself against Sonosuke Izayoi, someone who has much experience in fighting. * Cure W: An antidote made to counteract the effects of the NG Code Poisons. * Super-Laxative Drug: An extremely potent laxative that left the judges incapacitated when eating a food that has been applied with the Super-Laxative Drug. * Addictive Candies or Chocolates: Ruruka Ando's "weapon" under her specialty, Izuru can recreate these and force-feed his enemies to brainwash them. * Arm Cannon: Ted Chikatilo's weapon with modification, he is able to shoot fireworks with his arms. Can shoot fireworks multiple times or shoot one big firework at his enemies. He also has the capability of creating an illusion with his fireworks, brainwashing others that look at it in the process. * (Created Robots): Future Foundation Robot Units: Robots made to serve under Future Foundation, these robots can at least contend with Nekomaru Nidai for a given amount of time. * (Created Robots) Monokuma Units: As an excellent mechanic, he should be able to create the following monokuma robots below: ** (Created Robots) Controlled Monokuma: Stronger than normal units when controlled, he can at least control over a hundred Monokuma. When controlled, it can even contend with the likes of Sakura Ogami. ** (Created Robots) Mindless Monokuma Units: Weaker than the controlled Monokuma, the only notable features are mostly the claws on their hands, has their own AI which means they move on their own and is slower than the controlled monokuma, however, they can still run. Most of these units appeared in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Genocider Syo even commented on how it "sucks" more than the "other one". They seem to have a feature in their left, red eye, that when activated, their red eye glows and they are capable of estimating age, heart rate, measure the distance of an opponent from monokuma and measure the opponents' velocity, at the same time activating their Night Vision and Infrared Vision. As this is shown to be acquired by the weakest monokuma units, the other units are assumed to have this as well, even the Controlled Monokuma. ** (Created Robots) Ball Monokuma Units: It is a ball-shaped unit with a pair of hands and legs. They use their spherical bodies to run over anything in its path and they also throws garbage to damage and disorient enemies. ** (Created Robots) Beast Monokuma Units: Similar to normal and mindless Monokuma Units, being the difference is that it moves on all fours, pushes their targets on the ground and bite them fatally. ** (Created Robots) Big Bang Monokuma: Similar to Giant Monokuma due to its sheer size that dwarfs tall buildings and should likely be comparable as well in terms of strength. Its eye color changes depending on its attacks. Depending on the color, it will use different attacks and it will only be vulnerable to certain "Truth Bullets". *** Scepter Slam (Blue): It will slam its scepter, damaging enemies that are in range. It will be immobile for a moment and its left eye will be temporarily weak against BREAK bullet. *** Thunder Strike (Yellow): It will cover an area with sparks and the sparks turn into bolts of lightning. However, within that chosen area, there's is a small safe spot with no sparks in it and during this attack, its left eye is vulnerable to PARALYZE bullets. *** Charge (Red): It jumps away before charging at the tower in an attempt to damage enemies with a massive tackle. It may start running in a zigzag pattern to make its eye harder to hit, if it takes damage. To interrupt the attack, the left eye must be shot with BURN bullets. *** Mega Monokuma Bomb (Light Blue): It raises its staff, summoning a giant ball with a Monokuma design to send at its enemies. Using KNOCKBACK bullets on the bomb will reflect the bomb, damaging it in the process and at the same time a chance is given that it'll become stunned. *** Double Monokuma Bomb (Red to Light Blue): It is similar to Charge, with the it jumping into the background but instead of jumping its left eye turns light blue before it summons two Monokuma Bombs to throw at the roof. They can still be reflected with KNOCKBACK bullets. It will occasionally follow up with Charge instead of jumping back immediately. *** Mega Scepter Slam (No Color): It raises its staff to charge up black energy. After a moment, it slams with its staff, seemingly damaging enemies no matter where they are in the area, just by being near the attack. This attack cannot be interrupted or countered, however someone strong enough to tank the attack can survive this, like Genocider Syo. ** (Created Robots) Bomber Monokuma Units: A ranged monokuma that throws explosives on enemies. Each bomber monokuma also have a lot of bombs on their back. ** (Created Robots) Destroy Monokuma Units: A ranged monokuma that carries a jetpack and flamethrower, due to their jetpack, they have quick movements and are capable of flight. The most effective way to take them down is by using BURN bullets, though it doesn't mean they're weak to fire, it's just because of how fast you can shoot with BURN bullets, making it so that there's a higher chance of hitting due to how quick they move. ** (Created Robots) Giant Monokuma Units: Similar to controlled Monokuma but larger, a punch from this unit can destroy or take down a building. ** (Created Robots) Guard Monokuma Units: A monokuma with Police Helmets with visors, and carry riot shields with the word "KUMA" and a red monokuma eye. These units are extremely durable on the front, so the most effective solution is to destroy it from behind or use KNOCKBACK bullets to blast away their riot shields and their durability will be only as durable as a normal monokuma unit. ** (Created Robots) Junk Monokuma Units: A worn out and defective monokuma. However, despite being defective, it is much more durable than normal monokumas and it is capable of jumping forward towards its targets, which is what most other units lack. ** (Created Robots) Siren Monokuma Units: A monokuma with black and yellow stripes on its left side, and its belly button has a yellow triangle with a red exclamation mark in the middle. If it spots an enemy, it will let out a violently loud wail from the siren on its head, which will then alert surrounding Monokuma Units. * (Created Robots) Mini-Mechamaru Nidai Troops: As the name suggests, they are small versions of Mechamaru, they have thrusters under them which makes them fly and then latch onto their enemies and self-destruct, destroying the target in the process. * Megaphone Hacking Gun: It is directly unknown where the Megaphone Hacking Gun originated but it was presumably developed by the Future Foundation to use against Monokuma Units and other robots belonging to the Ultimate Despair group, as seen in Danganronpa Another Episode that Byakuya Togami was using this weapon. It was mentioned that it sends out programming codes in an electromagnetic wave, allowing it to hack into the target's mechanisms from a distance, this means that it can only work on robots and objects and can't possibly harm anyone that isn't a machine or an object of some sort. **'BREAK:' The simplest offensive function of the Hacking Gun, he fires a blue orb in which knocks enemies on contact and make them explode. **'BURN:' Another offensive function that does less damage than the break bullet but can be fire at a mush faster rate (Like a machine gun), the bullets are red orbs. **'PARALYZE:' Another offensive function that fires a mid-range field of electricity that can shock enemies on contact and can spread if an enemy is standing on water (Can also hurt him if he's also standing on water). **'KNOCKBACK:' An offensive function that has little range and damage, but with enough power to blow enemies and projectiles a good distance away from him. **'DANCE:' An assist function that causes the enemy to dance, leaving the enemy helpless. **'LINK:' An assist function that allows Hajime/Izuru to temporarily gain control of a single enemy, the bullet looks like a rainbow colored heart. **'MOVE:' The most basic assist function. He can use it to turn on machines, and can also be used offensively (like turning on a car that rams itself onto enemies) **'DETECT:' An assist function that acts like a flashlight, is used to see things that can't be seen clearly. **'HOPE:' A special offensive bullet where Hajime charges up a Break Bullet and he uses a taser to charge up the Hacking Gun, leading to an attack that's powerful to destroy a giant robot. (Used on Big Bang Monokuma) (Toko required for this attack in Komaru's case, however, Hajime/Izuru has a taser himself, so that might not be necessary) * Electro Hammer: A weapon created by Miu Iruma, The Ultimate Inventor. With it, one can manipulate electricity, and by doing so, they can send electric shocks through either a machine or human body, effectively cancelling out their attacks. Maki Harukawa used it to disable an Exisal for her to pilot. * Flashback Light: A device in the shape of an electronic light torch used to implant false memories into its participants for the purpose of creating an exciting story for the Killing Game. Originally the Flashback Lights were presented as a tool for curing amnesia to goad the participants into using them. When used on a participant, the world around them is described as "warping" or "twisting". While the Flashback Lights' primary purpose is to implant memories, they can also replace old memories, and memories replaced by the Flashback Light can never be returned. * Blackout Light: A device in the shape of an electronic light torch. It has the same appearance as the Flashback Light. However, while the Flashback Light implants and replaces memories, the Blackout Light erases them. And much like the Flashback Light, the memories erased by the Blackout Light can never be returned. * Universal Remote Control: A remote that allows its wielder to control any kind of electronic device, and even hack it. *'Electro Bombs:' Bombs that disable any kind of electronic device when it explodes. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (He obtained every single Ultimate talent in the world, turning extraordinarily gifted in every parameter related to comment along with becoming the world's greatest physicist, physician, entomologist, pharmacist, detective, impostor, secret agent, programmer, animator, assassin, clairvoyant, and analyst. His faculties are such that he is able to accurately predict every move his opponents would make, casually incapacitating an enemy armed with a handgun and a chainsaw in such a way that his assailant would fall upon his own weapon. Even Junko Enoshima knew that he could easily defeat her if he were ever motivated enough to try despite the fact that her meticulous plans had rapidly plunged the entire world into despair and anarchy). Possibly Supergenius (Is an expert and a perfectionist in many fields that correlates with the talents he has, that includes most or all occupations that all humans had in history. To further simplify, he is much better than the individuals that originally held the talents, not to mention, they are already the geniuses of their fields). Likely Omniscient, as the embodiment of talent, he probably has a talent that gives him all the knowledge he can have Weaknesses: His sheer talent and the effects of his lobotomy have left Izuru apathetic to the events of the world around him, rarely making an attack unless his opponent moves first Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ultimate Hope:' As the subject of the Hope Cultivation Project, Izuru Kamukura (and later Hajime Hinata) gained every talent that had ever been researched by Hope's Peak Academy, only to a significantly greater degree. **'Ultimate Adventurer:' The talent of Rantaro Amami, Izuru is an exceptionally talented Adventurer. Fitting his talent, he knows how to sail a boat. He instantly learns about everything in whatever country he is currently visiting, including the language, the local tourist attractions as well as the dangers. He is also immune to extreme temperatures as he has this talent. **'Ultimate Affluent Progeny:' Byakuya Togami's Talent, Izuru is extremely skilled at ruling factions and groups. He has ruled the Earth and eventually the real life as well. As a powerful and wealthy student, he should be able to rival Byakuya that has made millions in a day with ease. Both also should have or be able to have access to nuclear weapons. **'Ultimate Aikido Master:' Tenko Chabashira's Talent, Izuru has mastered the arts of Aikido and even the arts of Neo-Aikido as well, a more aggressive martial arts and has many offensive techniques. Izuru should be able to perform this martial arts flawlessly and even on a higher level. **'Ultimate Animator:' Ryota Mitarai's talent, Izuru possesses immense knowledge and skills in animation. He holds the ability to brainwash or manipulate people's memories with this talent. However, Ryota's Hope Video is imperfect as it requires prolonged exposure to completely brainwash them, but Izuru's would presumably be stronger. **'Ultimate Analyst:' Junko Enoshima's Talent, Izuru is able to read and analyze anything virtually instantaneously, being able to determine the personality, abilities, thoughts, and history of his foes with a mere glance. As such, he is able to predict virtually anything that comes his way. **'Ultimate Anthropologist:' Korekiyo Shinguji's Talent, as Izuru has this talent, he should be experienced and possibly has mastered the practice of anthropology and should have knowledge of every folklores to exist. **'Ultimate Artist:' Angie Yonaga's Talent, Izuru is a skilled artist, like Angie, being able to make sculptures and wax statues from near perfection to flawless. Like Angie, his statues and sculptures can brainwash others to do what Izuru wants. **'Ultimate Assassin:' The talent of Maki Harukawa, Izuru, being a master assassin, he is a good assassin and is highly proficient on weapons. **'Ultimate Astronaut:' Kaito Momota's Talent, Izuru knows everything about spaceships, astronauts and has vast knowledge about space. **'Ultimate Baseball Star:' Leon Kuwata's Talent, Izuru is a baseball expert, which allows Izuru to be able to hit a small target 30 feet away by just throwing a ball when even restricted by obstacles. **'Ultimate Blacksmith:' Sonosuke Izayoi's Talent, Izuru can forge basically any blade upon request as he is skilled at developing and using different weapons. **'Ultimate Biker Gang Leader:' Mondo Owada's Talent, as a flawless Biker Gang Leader, Izuru possesses several skills related to this talent including physical strength, endurance, motorcycle knowledge and leadership. **'Ultimate Bodyguard:' "Isshiki Madarai's" Talent, Izuru is an exceptionally skilled bodyguard, being able to guard people like wealthy people, high-ranking public officials, and celebrities from danger without flaws. **'Ultimate Botanist:' Santa Shikiba's Talent, as an expert Botanist, Izuru knows all about this field and its fields' researches. **'Ultimate Boxer:' The talent of Juzo Sakakura, Izuru possesses immense boxing skills and knowledge, being able to do any kind of boxing stance and strategies. **'Ultimate Breeder:' Gundham Tanaka's Talent, Izuru is extremely good at taking care and treating animals or species the right way. He can also talk and communicate to animals. **'Ultimate Child Caregiver:' Maki Harukawa's Talent, Izuru is very skilled at taking care of others to the point where the kids are naturally attracted to Izuru even if Izuru is himself doesn't like kids or not. **'Ultimate Clairvoyant:' Yasuhiro Hagakure's Talent, which allows Izuru is able to directly predict the future. However, Hagakure only had a thirty percent chance of success, but Izuru's would presumably be higher. **'Ultimate Confectioner:' Ruruka Ando's Talent, he is exceptionally skilled at creating candies and other sweets as Izuru is a perfect cook. As he has the ability to brainwash others when his candies are consumed, the victim will follow his orders without question. **'Ultimate Cook:' Teruteru Hanamura's Talent, as already stated, Izuru is a perfect cook. He has the capability of creating dishes that greatly dwarfs the high class chefs or top chefs in the world. **'Ultimate Cosplayer:' The talent of Tsumugi Shirogane, just like Tsumugi, he is able to replicate characters easily but he's on a different level and without a flaw, as he is able to cosplay people in real life without getting "Cospox". **'Ultimate Detective:' The talent of Kyoko Kirigiri, Izuru is an extremely skilled detective and should be able to solve mysteries with little to no clues, that even Junko Enoshima knew that if he were ever motivated enough to try despite the fact that her meticulous plans had rapidly plunged the entire world into despair, he could still easily defeat her, possibly due to this talent being one of the main factors along with the Ultimate Analyst, as Kyoko was considered to be a threat to her plans and had to make her forget her own Ultimate/Talent in the first game. **'Ultimate Entomologist:' The talent of Gonta Gokuhara, as an Entomologist, Izuru possesses incredible amount of knowledge about insects. Izuru can also see microscopic objects or microscopic insects due to his enhanced eyesight, can communicate with insects and control them at will. **'Ultimate Farmer:' Daisaku Bandai's Talent, Izuru is a flawless farmer, being able to create and produce food enough to feed a thousand people per day. He also has perfect knowledge and research of the best crops to plant in a certain climate. **'Ultimate Gambler:' Celestia Lundenberg's Talent, as a skilled gambler, he should be on a par or better than Celestia. For instance, Celestia won a Shogi Tournament without really knowing how the game works (though she claims this was due to her luck she was born with, even though her poker-face helped and was a factor), and also has amassed over ten million dollars at some point. **'Ultimate Gamer:' The talent of Chiaki Nanami, Izuru is able to play games flawlessly as he has this talent, he will definitely win a game no matter how impossible it is. He is also extraordinary at making strategies in a game. **'Ultimate Gymnast:' Akane Owari's Talent, as a skilled Gymnast, Izuru has enhanced body build, strength, agility, and endurance. **'Ultimate Housekeeper:' Chisa Yukizome's Talent, Izuru is able to clean every places without effort as he likes everything clean and pleasant. Due to this talent, it is implied that he is capable of being a good housewife or a househusband, whatever you want his gender to be, as his gender is a little bit questionable. **'Ultimate Impostor:' Izuru is able to use the data he analyzes from those around him to flawlessly replicate their personality and voice. The original impostor's skills were such that despite the blatantly different build between him and the actual Byakuya Togami, no one around them could believe that the impostor wasn't the actual Togami. In addition, they also seemed to be able to quickly replicate one's clothes, hairstyle, and skills, as they mimicked Munakata's swordsmanship to fight alongside him in combat. As Ultimate Hope, Izuru's abilities should be even greater than the original impostor's. **'Ultimate Inventor:' Miu Iruma's Talent, Izuru is the best inventor known to Earth, as he has the perfect information of invention researches and he has perfect knowledge of every invention known to humanity, which makes him an exceptional supergenius. **'Ultimate Lucky Student:' Nagito Komaeda's Talent, Izuru possesses incredible amounts of good luck, instantly turning most events in his favor. For instance, when Nagito attempted to shoot Izuru, the gun jammed despite being completely functional moments prior as well as Nagito's own luck. In another fight Nagito had with Izuru, the former was able to completely bring down an entire building by knocking out all of he restraining bolts and nuts simply by throwing a ball, but Izuru was completely unharmed due to his own luck. **'Ultimate Magician:' Himiko Yumeno's Talent, Izuru possesses the capability to use magic or magic tricks, for instance, making you disappear from existence. Unlike Yumeno, his magic is not fake but is the real deal. **'Ultimate Maid:' Kirumi Tojo's Talent, Izuru has the capability to service you and pleasure you. **'Ultimate Martial Artist:' The talent of Sakura Ogami, Izuru is a master of every martial art known to man, being able to flawlessly utilize any number of martial arts at once to create a mixed martial arts style that went undefeated for over 400 victories and even overwhelmed Mukuro Ikusaba's talents as the Ultimate Soldier in Danganronpa IF. As Ultimate Hope, Izuru's skill should be even greater. Izuru should also possess the talents of the other martial artists to have attended Hope's Peak Academy, including the Ultimate Boxer, Ultimate Wrestler, and Ultimate Aikido Master. **'Ultimate Make-Up Artist:' Izuru is able to use make-ups flawlessly, as such, rivals the holder of the talent who was able to make a dead body look like Naegi Makoto. In conclusion, he's just really good at using or applying make-ups. **'Ultimate Mechanic:' Kazuichi Soda's Talent, Izuru is a skilled inventor and a genius mechanic. One of the most successful creations of Kazuichi was his enormous Monokuma robot, which was able to rampage through cities and buildings with ease, Izuru should be able to perform better than what Kazuichi can do. **'Ultimate Moral Compass:' Kiyotaka Ishimaru's Talent, Izuru is capable of following and fortifying the idea of morality and duty. **'Ultimate Murderous Fiend:' Genocider Sho's Talent, as a professional murderer, Izuru has the potential to kill a lot of people in a unique fashion without getting caught. **'Ultimate Musician:' Ibuki Mioda's Talent, Izuru is a very talented musician. As a talented musician, he can do anything related to music. Singing, playing instruments, writing lyrics and musics. Ibuki, a talented musician, was able to memorize the order of people that spoke in a power outage where people can't see and also managed to memorize what they've said with 100% accuracy, he should technically have these abilities as he has the same talent as Ibuki. **'Ultimate Neurologist:' The talent of Yasuke Matsuda, Yasuke has a broad knowledge and understanding of human psychology and the complexities of the human brain. It's also safe to assume that his medical knowledge also covers variety of other medical specialties as well, not just limited to neurology, Izuru's skills on this field would presumably be higher than Yasuke himself. **'Ultimate Nurse:' Mikan Tsumiki's Talent, Izuru has immense medical knowledge proves to be useful in murders or an urgent situation where someone is severely injured. As far as we know, he is hinted to have the knowledge of the cure for cancers, as he knows every researches that existed in this planet. **'Ultimate Pharmacist:' Seiko Kimura's Talent, Izuru's skills let him find new uses and purposes for the currently and already existing medicines due to claiming to know all possible research, he has the capability to create medicine concoctions like strength enhancers and super healing medication without being overdosed or giving side effects to the drinker. **'Ultimate Photographer:' The talent of Mahiru Koizumi, Izuru is flawless at taking photos or forging photos. Their quality is to the point where the latest and highest specs and technology fails to capture the full quality of his photos. He also has a photographic memory as he has this talent, which results to him not needing a camera. **'Ultimate Physicist:' Izuru has immense knowledge and understanding in the field of physics, he is able to calculate projectile trajectories in under a second and has likely the knowledge of all research in physics and time by time, he is learning brand new things in physics which would probably cause revolution to the planet itself if revealed. **'Ultimate Pianist:' Kaede Akamatsu's Talent, Izuru can play piano perfectly, not just the piano, everything related to music, he can do perfectly. Kaede, however, commented on his only one flaw, which was, missing a heart, not literally. **'Ultimate Pop Sensation:' Sayaka Maizono's Talent, Izuru is an expert idol and actor, and has the ability to act fluently that anyone would instantly believe his acting. **'Ultimate Prince/ss:' Sonia Nevermind's Talent, Izuru possess superhuman charisma that allows him to command people with whatever he wants. Also, as the Ultimate Hope, Izuru's version of this talent should be leagues above that of Sonia. **'Ultimate Programmer:' Chihiro Fujisaki Talent, as an expert programmer, Izuru can create artificial intelligence programs that are extremely sophisticated, to the degree where the AI can implant someone's memories into another AI form, just like what Chihiro's Alter Ego did, by using his programming and memories of the Real Chiaki, it has managed to create AI Chiaki. Izuru should be equal or better than Chihiro in terms of programming, as shown that he was able to fix the mental instabilities of his friends inside the Neo World Program by creating an Artificial Intelligence called the World Destroyer. **'Ultimate Pyrotechnician:' The talent of Ted Chikatilo, Izuru is very skilled at explosives and fireworks. His fireworks can brainwash other people when he uses specific fireworks/explosions that makes victims unable to not look away. **'Ultimate Robot:' K1-B0's Talent, Similar to a Robot, though almost borderline not a robot, due to the vessel being a human, it has been shown that his brain was modified to have no purpose in life so that he'll obey help requests and commands from Hope's Peak Academy as he has nothing else to do. Similar to a robot but no AI programming. **'Ultimate Secret Agent:' Yuuto Kamishiro's Talent, Izuru is able to completely mask his presence to the point of being completely imperceptible, being able to watch the murders of his classmates while standing right next to them without being seen, heard, smelled, or otherwise noticed. **'Ultimate Secretary:' Shinobu Togami's Talent, as the Ultimate Secretary, Izuru is naturally perfect at organizing and retrieving papers and data. He also has an auto-updating encyclopedia on his brain as that's how his brain was modified in the Izuru Kamukura Project. **'Ultimate Soldier:' Mukuro Ikusaba's Talent, Izuru possesses every skill related to combat and has mastered them to the point of gaining inhuman levels of strength, speed, and endurance, allowing him to wade through gunfire without taking a scratch and disarm a group of armed soldiers (who were formerly known as Ultimate Talents in their own right) with ease. **'Ultimate Student Council President:' Kyosuke Munakata and Sōshun Murasame's Talent, Izuru, as an excellent leader, he possesses great leaderships skills, to the point where, people in his presence alone, will revere him as their master or their leader. **'Ultimate Supreme Leader:' Kokichi Oma's Talent, as previously said, he is an excellent leader, amassing over millions of worshippers and members. He doesn't need an organization unlike Kokichi though, as he's too bored to do that. (Though, Kokichi's organization is very small, smaller than you think, as it is only composed of eleven pranksters, including himself) **'Ultimate Survivor:' Rantaro Amami's Talent, Izuru has gained the title of Ultimate Survivor due to the fact that Izuru survived a killing game without even doing anything. **'Ultimate Swimming Pro:' Aoi Asahina's Talent, Izuru can swim faster than everyone, and will always have the world record, as the Ultimate Swimming Pro. Even if someone creates a new swimming record, he'll instantly surpass it. **'Ultimate Swordsman:' Peko Pekoyama's Talent, Izuru is able to use a sword to an extent where it could be better than Peko's swordstyle. Peko could contend with Mukuro, a person that can battle with a lot of fighters at once, albeit the latter, Mukuro, was only using a knife and still managed to somehow be almost equal with Peko. **'Ultimate Team Manager:' Nekomaru Nidai's Talent, as the Ultimate Team Manager, Izuru is extremely good at managing a team or coaching. As many athletes become top-notch and set new records under his help and guidance. **'Ultimate Tennis Pro:' Ryoma Hoshi's Talent, Izuru is skilled at playing Tennis, being able to use the Shukuchi Method, a type of rapid movement that takes advantage of the opponent's blind spot. His skills are also to the point where he could kill someone by just a normal ball throw. **'Ultimate Therapist:' Miaya Gekkogahara's Talent, this talent allows Izuru to analyze physicological problems in people. He used this talent with combination of others to revive his classmates from the Neo World Program. **'Ultimate Traditional Dancer:' He's good at dancing to the point, if he dances for you, you'll fall in love and spontaneously explode. Effective against every unsuspecting enemies! **'Ultimate Wrestler:' The Great Gozu's Talent, Izuru knows everything about wrestling, and is a master wrestler. **'Ultimate Writing Prodigy:' Toko Fukawa's Talent, he can write stories at perfection or near perfection, unlike these pathetic, boring and predictable humans that only knows how to write cliche stories over and over! **'Ultimate Yakuza:' Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Talent, as the Ultimate Yakuza, Izuru knows about how to organize gang and mafias, scaring everyone with only his presence. Key: Base | With the Ultimate Imposter & The Ultimate Cosplayer Talents | With his luck Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Quantitative Hax Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Arts User Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon User Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Plant Users Category:Madness Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Healing Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Memory Users Category:Human Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Conceptual Users Category:Plot Users Category:Shapeshifting Users